Baby Fever
by demonkatgurl17
Summary: Remus and Vernon celebrate Harry's birthday with a bang. [3rd in Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events]


***Warnings: Underage (set just after Harry's 5th year in summer), gangbang, rough sex, incest, dubious consent, power imbalances, mpreg, Slut Harry. Don't like, don't read.***

8/23/19 Edit: Adding dates to fics for flow, no major changes

* * *

July 31, 1996

Remus turned at the corner of Privet Drive, making his leisurely way down the darkening, lamp-studded street towards a tree on the opposite side of the street from the Dursley residence. Once in its shadow, he leaned casually against the trunk and was unsurprised when Dedalus Diggle dropped his Disillusionment Charm next to him, looking ridiculous in his clashing outfit of a button-down shirt, rain boots, and what appeared to be a pair of women's spotted pink knickers.

Next to the absurdly dressed wizard, Remus looked positively regal.

"Any developments?"

"There were a few visitors today, actually," Diggle responded excitedly. "The woman - Patricia or whatever she's called - was gone for several hours, picked up and taken off to somewhere with a small group of women to do something - they were giggling too much for me to make it out from behind this bloody tree, sorry Remus - but anyway, while she was gone - oh and that blubbery child the muggles have, he wandered out too, _desperately_ in need of a walk, that one is-"

Remus pointedly cleared his throat.

"-but anyway," Diggle continued on with his high-pitched chatter, "once those two left - they were gone for several hours, you know, _no idea_ where to, but anyway - no less than _5 different men_ came to visit here, mostly one at a time, though some of the visits seemed to overlap and two of the men drove here together and stayed for nearly twice as long as the others, no idea what for, though. Once they were in, I couldn't see a thing and when they left the house, they didn't dawdle about, you know. Didn't see hide nor hair of the boy, just a glimpse of the uncle when he let the visitors in and out. Seemed rather queer to me, all this coming and going about with most of the family gone, just _what_ they were up to I've no idea, and then once the woman and fat boy returned, there was nothing at all-"

"-yes, yes, thank you - _thank you_ , Dedalus," Remus cut in, mildly overwhelmed by the deluge of commentary and just a little desperate to cut off the man's train of thought, knowing full well just what all of those visitors were doing here. "I think that's enough to be getting on with for now. You've been on your feet for hours in this heat, why don't you go take a rest. I think Andromeda was whipping something up when I left the Tonks's house."

Diggle brightened considerably at that and thanked Remus profusely for taking the night shift for him again. The silly wizard nearly apparated on the spot before Remus pointedly reminded him to take a stroll down Magnolia Crescent.

Finally alone, Remus focused all of his attention on number 4 across the street. He couldn't hear anything from this distance, but there were lights on in the family room on the main level, and in two of the upper ones (Harry's and the muggle boy's rooms). It was yet early evening, and would likely be several hours before most of the Dursleys turned into bed.

With a resigned sigh, he made sure there were no wandering eyes about to witness the transfiguration of a twig into a chair, which was soon Disillusioned along with Remus himself, who sat back and spent a very boring four hours watching the occasional car drive past, lights turning off and on until most of the lights of number 4 were most assuredly out. Another half an hour was spent under considerable more tension, as Remus waited a bit more to make sure that there would be no unfortunate interruptions.

His heart beat faster with anticipation.

It had been weeks since his first little _visit_ into that house. He'd since become quite familiar with its layout and comings and goings, all under the cover of night, most of his visits "chaperoned" by Vernon (and one memorable time with the cousin, Dudley). Just as with his previous visits, Remus carried a vial for Harry, one in a series of doses meant for shrinking the gestational period of a wizard. If caught with the potion, Remus could be sure to receive a year's sentence in Azkaban (ironically it was the ingredients it was made with more that its intended purpose that made it illegal).

Though in Remus's case, it's intended purpose was _quite_ illegal as well.

Harry was due back at Hogwarts in a month's time. There was no telling whether or not Dumbledore would remove Harry from the Dursleys before then, the need to _protect_ the little "Savior" being so very important and all…

Remus sniffed derisively, ill at the very thought that the British Wizarding World was pining its hope on a brat that caused more trouble than he solved.

Well…in this case, Harry certainly would be solving a problem for Remus, but only if he delivered the pups before anyone else in the Order got wind of it. Already there was concern about the boy secluding himself for so many weeks, only slightly calmed by Remus's own (false) reports of seeing the boy on a walk, alive and well, if somewhat 'gloomy' in disposition (nothing strange about that after the debacle at the Ministry). But the discontent was there and could prove worrisome should Harry be moved sooner rather than later.

Which was why the vial Remus carried was so important. He wasn't worried about the effectiveness of the dose, no, he had full confidence in the brewer's abilities. And the man's cooperation and silence after sharing one or two memories…

All Remus was concerned about was getting in enough doses to shorted Harry's term from nine months down to a mere _six weeks_.

He shivered, despite the warmth of the night.

Advancing fetal growth by so much in so short of time was staggering to think about, but Remus was consoled by the fact that Harry was increasingly uncomfortable, stomach ever more swollen with each visit, skin stretching taut around no less than _four_ pups. It was _infinitely_ more satisfying to see the rapid results of his breeding and far more punishing than a full nine month slog of a pregnancy.

Remus was rather proud of himself, all things considered.

Though he'd trade it all in a heartbeat to have Sirius back.

 _The boy will have to do_ , he thought darkly. He glanced up at the sky, his lips peeling back in a toothy smile at the nearly full moon shining down through the gaps in the leaves. His wolf instincts were close to the surface, making his bare skin felt naked without a pelt and his teeth ache for want of fangs - but at least he had his knot.

 _A proper gift to give to the birthday boy,_ he thought to himself, chuckling low under his breath as he stood, banishing his chair and casting off his Disillusionment. He'd waited long enough. In moments, he was at the door, slipping inside with a touch of his Thief's Doorkey (this one of his own making, unsatisfied with being beholden to the likes of Mundungus Fletcher). The hallway was dark, but between his enhanced night vision and previous visits, Remus found himself up the stairs and at Harry's door with no problem.

Another tap with the Key and Remus was inside. He pocketed the Key in favor of a different object: a pen charmed to throw a silencing spell around the room it was in. It was handy for anyone who wanted to avoid unwanted attention without the need of casting a spell. The twins had outdone themselves when Remus had put in a special request.

One _click_ and the room was warded soundproof to anyone outside of it.

Re-pocketing it, Remus quietly made his way to the small bed angled cattycorner from the window. He gazed down at the sleeping teen for several moments. Harry lay on his side facing Remus, his arms wrapped protectively around his bloated stomach. Already, it was quite swollen, more than it had been since the dose taken six days ago. It was risky, using so many doses in such a short time period - but only for the carrier, and Remus could care less about anything outside of his growing pups (an unfortunate fact that little Harry was oblivious to).

Remus saw the way Harry looked at him. Sometimes he would catch the teen stroking the growing belly with awe, fantasizing perhaps about a life with the older man, raising their children together. For the time being, he let the teen have his delusions. They only served to make the boy pliable and a willing bitch to whelp Remus's pups.

And how willing he was…

Licking his lips, Remus couldn't stop himself from running his own hand over the taut skin of Harry's belly over his shirt. _His pups_. Carefully, he pressed his hand fully, delight and awe coursing through him when there was definite _movement_ beneath the thin wall of skin and muscle between Remus and the new lives growing within Harry, enough to replace the loved ones taken by Harry, with interest.

It was a start.

Harry began to stir, souring Remus's heady moment with his children. Regretfully, he pulled away and palmed the potion vial, removing the stopper as Harry startled at the sight of a figure standing by his bed in the dark.

"R-Remus?"

"Yes, Harry." He perched himself on the side of the bed, near enough that Harry's bulging belly brushed ever so lightly against his thigh. The accidental contact helped to sooth his irritation at being interrupted. "I came to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"You did?" Harry moved to sit up, snatching up his glasses so that he wouldn't squint as much at the older man. "Did you bring me anything?"

"One or two things." He held up the vial, which Harry was quick to take and toss back, swallowing it down with a grimace and a faint shudder. When Remus had explained what the potion was for and how important it was, Harry always took the vials given him without complaint. Remus imagined that Harry was eager to return to Hogwarts without the issue of pregnancy and all of its complications. What exactly Harry expected of the birthing process and thereafter, Remus didn't know; he always made sure that Harry was either too occupied to ask questions or was in such a state that he couldn't find the words until after Remus was long gone.

"You said two things?" Harry asked as he handed back the vial, now empty.

With a predatory smirk, Remus took Harry by the wrist and drew his hand between Remus's legs, pressing it firmly over the hardening erection through his trousers. The sharp inhale Harry gave was sweet. It never failed to amaze Remus how shy Harry was about sex. Such innocence was out of place in one so eager to take cock, anyone's cock, over and over until they were a shuddering mess. Remus chalked it up to a hidden submissive streak (ironic considering the boy was incredibly resistant to rules and instruction anywhere _outside_ of the bedroom).

But Remus wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not at least, when his mental focus was straying with every rub of the boy's hand, Harry's confidence increasing with every sigh and pleasured _hum_ his fingers wrought from Remus; the teen's petting grew bolder as the length under his hand twitched and leaked, well on its way to becoming thicker than a human cock really should. Eager fingers pawed at the button and zip, pausing hesitantly for a moment as Harry looked up at Remus, asking for permission with his eyes, if not words. The teen was flushed with his own arousal, his own cock straining against his pajama pants, protruding up against the low side of his belly, the cock tip likely pressing against the taut skin and _leaking_ , marking the skin over Remus's pups with the smell of sex.

The air was thick with the scent of sex already, partially from their combined arousal, but there was also the more acrid scent of older sex (possibly remnants from Harry's new summer hobby of pleasing just about every male he came in contact with, but most likely it was the scent of sex leftover from the train of men Vernon had let have a run on his nephew, all caught on hidden camera, exorbitant fees paid up front, of course).

"Are you sure you want your present right now," Remus teased with a lazy smile. "After all, I heard you had _quite_ the busy afternoon. Was that your uncle's birthday present for you?" The hot blush and ducked head confirmed Remus's suspicions. Harry was almost adorable when he was hot and flustered. "I think you should tell me about it."

Harry, mortified, blushed even harder, his face darkening in the dim light of the room at the prospect of _talking_ about sex. Remus was forcibly reminded of how young Harry was. He was sure the thought shouldn't make him harder, but his cock gave a throb under Harry's pawing all the same.

"But-"

"Well…if you don't want your birthday present…" Remus began to redirect Harry's hand away from his cock only for the teen to give a pathetic whine and push out of Remus's grip to scramble at the button and zip of the older man's trousers. Remus let Harry get him unfastened, even let him drag the leaking cock free of his underwear before clamping a stern hand over Harry's wrist, refusing to allow the teen to touch him any further with _any_ part of his body (it was amusing to watch Harry attempt to dart even his face at Remus's crotch and be thwarted every time).

" _Harry_."

Slumping sideways on the bed, Harry buried his face in his pillow with a groan (his hands were still held by Remus, who didn't trust the little slut not to make another grab for him against his wishes). " _Fine,_ " he whined, half-muffled. With an aggravated huff, he squirmed on the mattress, clearly uncomfortable by the heavy weight of his midsection anchoring him sideways.

"I heard there were five this time," Remus said conversationally, as if he was talking about the weather rather than Harry's repeated performance as a rent boy. "Is that a record for you?"

"…yes…"

"Did you know? Did Vernon tell you they were coming? Or did he surprise you again and again and again, making you think you were done and then present you with another hard cock to satisfy?"

"He- He said I was to have _visitors_ ," Harry mumbled, stressing the words so that Remus knew exactly what 'visitors' meant, "but he didn't… he didn't say how _many_ …" Harry trailed off with a far-off look on his face. "Never had that many visitors in one day before."

"I expect you may have to get used to it. Vernon tells me he's constantly fielding requests for you. You're becoming quite popular in this world too, now, aren't you?" Harry scowled at him at the reminder of his wizarding fame. "I bet you like this way much more though, don't you? I bet you look forward to every knock at the front door, hoping it's someone new to fill up that hungry little hole of yours." Harry tried to twist away towards the wall to avoid the questions, but Remus wouldn't let him, dragging the teen across the bed closer to him. " _Answer_ me, Harry."

"I- I like it…" Harry mumbled, pressing his face against Remus's leg in an attempt to escape his embarrassment.

Too bad that Harry's discomfort was a turn on for him.

"What did you think of the ones today, hmm? Anything stand out for you?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. Remus let him stew. It would be far more satisfying if Harry described it on his own.

"The first one was kind of weird. He…he brought clothes for me to wear. Girl clothes. Even had me wear a big ugly bow in my hair. The only thing I really liked with him was when he, um…when he hit me on my butt-"

"He spanked you?" That didn't surprise him. He'd seen how responsive Harry was whenever he or Vernon would lay hands on that perky little ass of his. The shyness over what it was called was interesting, though.

Without looking at Remus, Harry gave an awkward nod. "The second one was okay. He just, you know, _fuckedme_ ," he mumbled swiftly, blushing again. "But he wanted Vernon to watch. Not like, in the corner, but like standing over us. Vernon came on me and I think he liked that."

Remus hummed thoughtfully, picturing it. Absently, he pulled one of Harry's hands into his lap, wrapping it around his cock. For positive reinforcement, of course. "And the third?"

"Well… the third and fourth arrived at the same time, but the second guy, he was still there. He was still… _in me_ …when Vernon let them in. He liked that too. And he got hard again and f- he _fucked me_ while they watched and then…"

"And then?" Remus prompted as he coaxed the hand around him to move up and down, Harry's thumb rubbing over the thick vein on the underside. He shivered every time Harry brushed the sensitive spot under the crown.

The effect he was having on Remus started to make Harry bold again. "And then the third and fourth guys joined in too. I played with them with my mouth, but one of them, he…he started putting his fingers inside me. While the second guy was still in me. Well he stopped for a bit to let the third guy do that, and for…and for when he um…pushed his cock inside me too. They were both inside me at the same time. And the fourth guy, he was still in my mouth while they… they…erm…" Harry's breathing hitched as his hips humped forward towards Remus, overtaken by his arousal at the memory.

"He fucked your mouth while your tight hole was stretched around two thick cocks?" Remus's voice went husky at the image. The squeeze of Harry's hand on his cock didn't help any. Heartened by Harry's good behavior, he reached down and cupped the bulge straining Harry's pajama pants.

"… _yesssss_ ," Harry slurred. Remus chose to take that as an answer. " _Merlin_ , there was so much cum… it was _everywhere…"_

"And what did the fifth one think? Was he disappointed to find his rented fuck toy all used and messy?" Remus bucked hard into Harry's sporadically tight-loose grip, picturing that image and wanting it for himself, Harry gaping and dripping cum after a hard _fuck_.

"NO, he…he _liked_ it. Like _really, really_ liked it. He fucked me so hard, but when he came, he did it all over my face. Then he had Vernon do it do. He watched Vernon fuck me over the back of the couch, then had him pull out and cum on my face too. Then the guy, he touched himself until he came on me again. Vernon made him pay extra for pictures, but I don't…think he minded." Harry was nearly writhing on the bed, hips bucking up into Remus's too-light touch over his cock. He was too aroused to be embarrassed about recounting his experiences to Remus, seemed to be getting turned on by them instead, now.

Which was just as well, because Remus was beyond ready to see how loose that hole still was after having a line run on it only hours ago. _Merlin_ , he ached to fill Harry up.

Remus stood. He was too eager to strip himself properly, so he settled for pushing his kit further down his hips as he knelt onto the ground, wordlessly urging Harry off the bed into a kneeling position as well, braced against the side of the bed. Remus angled himself behind Harry, pressing down until Harry's spine curved down, heavy belly swinging low as his hips canted up high in the air like the good bitch he was. Slowly, reverently, Remus dragged his hands over Harry's hips and down down down, the pajama bottoms coming away with them, leaving that smooth skin bare. There were bruises where rough hands had gripped too tight, where fingernails had dug in too hard and left little gouges in the purpling skin. The colors stood out against the pallor of Harry's skin and they made Remus's want to cover them with his own marks, make them darker, proving himself victory over all of the males who had sought to use this slut before himself.

Harry was wanton for it, spreading his legs as wide as he could with the hampering effect of his clothes down around his knees, whimpering a soft string of ' _please_ ' before Remus had properly touched him.

A brief growl escaped Remus. His aching cock dragged across a plump ass check, thrusting against it, balls meeting it with a rough _smack_ before Remus reigned himself in. The boy would likely need stretching after being empty for hours (presumably). He thumbed across the pucker. The hole was eager and willing, he could tell, but it was tight again and far too dry to push in and _take._ With a sigh, he riffled through his overcoat pockets until he found another _special request_ the twins had fulfilled for him: a large, heavy marble charmed to lubricate and relax the flesh it came into contact with. Palming it was something of a trick, but once placed to Harry's tight pucker, Remus _pressed_ it in and watched in awe as it practically _sank_ into Harry, soon vanishing inside as the hungry little hole sucked it right in.

"AaaaahhhhhhHHHH," Harry cried out, his spine dipping further towards the floor, legs shaking as the marble slicked him up and loosened him even as Harry clenched around it. "What is-?" he panted. "What _is_ that?"

Remus shoved two, then swiftly three fingers deep into the teen, impressed by how thorough the marble was. He would have to find a way to thank the twins. Perhaps with pictures? Or maybe…a _demonstration,_ even? "It's a special toy that gets you nice and ready for me without the pesky use of wands. You don't need another warning letter like you received earlier this month, do you?" He didn't even feel bad about the trouble Dumbledore went through at the Ministry on Harry's behalf, all over a hastily-cast lubrication spell. Well, boys would be boys (or at least that was the abridged version of how that discussion apparently went). Remus braced himself against the bed with his free hand, bending over to whisper into the teen's ear. "Now push it out for me, Harry. I think you want something bigger than a marble inside you, don't you?" he panted, fingers searching as deep as they could to retrieve the marble. It was a slight design flaw that needed work. Maybe- maybe a _string_ of beads instead, with a grip at the end?-

Harry groaned and angled his hips down (an awkward thing to manage with Remus's fingers still deep inside him and restricting bulk of his middle).

After a few tense moments filled with swearing and aborted hip thrusts, the marble slid out enough for Remus to grip and toss away to who-the-hell- _cared_. The tip of Remus's cock was soon engulfed in tight wet heat. He groaned as he himself back, waiting, waiting, waiting….

" _Pleaaaaase!_ "

"Please what?" Remus darted forward and back, too shallow to be satisfying for either of them, but it had the desired effect.

"Please _fuck me_. Fuck me _hard. Pleeeeaaa_ - _"_ his pleading was cut short by the brutal _thrust_ of Remus's cock all the way in in one go, knocking the air clean out of Harry's lungs.

And Remus didn't stop.

Once his hips dove forward, there was no stopping for Remus. Harry could have been seriously injured from the initial inward thrust and he wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have been able to stop as animal need seized him and his body fell into rut, seeking to lay claim with his thick seed, seed that had already claimed and bred this hole, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that he fuck and fuck and _fuck_ until his balls were empty and his semen leaked out of this hole. He tightened his grip on Harry's bruised hips, dragging him back onto his cock every time he snapped _forward_. Remus's heavy balls slapped against Harry's rear. Each pounding thrust shook Harry's body and made the belly, heavy with pups, swing pendulously beneath them

Harry whined and begged, when he _could_ breath, when the relentless surge of inhumanly thick cock - growing bigger and bigger by the minute - withdrew long enough to allow him to breath, but mostly Harry was left taking quick, shallow pants that made him lightheaded, unable to tell Remus to fuck him as deep as he could, to never stop fucking him, nevernevernever.

The slap of skin on skin echoed of the walls, Remus's cock plunged in and out of the teen with wet sucking sounds- all of it combined with the growls and moans and begging falling from their lips and it was good thing Remus's 'pen' worked so well, the din of their rut would have woken the whole house.

As it was, one other person was still awake in the house and that person crept down the hall away from his sleeping wife to the room of the slut he housed, cock heavy and aching to pound the teen he'd let five complete strangers fuck into near unconsciousness (and when Harry had fallen asleep on the floor out of exhaustion, Vernon had slacked his lust on the unconscious, filthy teen in his sleep, but that hadn't counted by a long shot). He was a little confused when he didn't have to fumble with all the locks on the door, but when the door swung open and the sound and smell of _fucking_ hit him, Vernon moved with all the speed he could muster, darting into the room and shutting the door louder than he probably should have, but by then he was fairly certain that some kind of… _magic_ , he thought derisively, would muffle the sound because he _should_ have been able to hear all of _this_ from just outside the freak's door.

He leaned against the door and - as he had nearly all day - watched as someone else plowed the hole he wanted to be inside, watched that greedy pucker spread and suck in the monstrous cock of that…well, monster, he supposed. That weird puffy thing at its base was back again and it was catching on the slut's rim, and that slut just whine louder and begged for more, begged to be knotted and _filled_. Entranced, Vernon pulled himself out and fisted himself slowly (he had every intention of fucking the greedy slut after Remus finished with him).

And he wouldn't have long to wait.

Remus gave a brutal thrust and froze deep inside the teen, knot locking in just past the ring of Harry's entrance. His seed finally spilling deep, Remus groaned low in his throat as his hips made useless thrusts (he couldn't get any deeper if he tried) in an attempt to claim a womb that had already been bred full. Dimly, he was aware of the teen shaking and pulsing erratically around him, the teen coming untouched, and he was aware that they were no longer alone in the room. He was far from caring though. Once his tremors had calmed and his knot deflated enough to pull free without tearing the teen apart, Remus sat back on his haunches and looked over at Vernon, a cocky smile on his face.

"I take it you were wanted a late-night snack as well?"

"I thought I would indulge myself." Vernon squeezed himself to stave off his climax a little longer. If that damn freak would just move away so he could take his place…

"Didn't have enough earlier between all those 'clients'?" Remus rose to his feet and put his clothing to rights, chuckling at the look of surprise on Vernon's face. "Oh, yes, I know all about them. Harry was even kind enough to give me _details."_ He leaned down to stroke the swollen belly. It had bounced about quite a bit during their animal fucking; it must have been intense for Harry to feel, but just the thought of that belly, full of his pups and swinging violently back and forth, made Remus almost regretful that there was no mirror in Harry's room to watch it shake and bounce with every thrust.

Vernon watched him touch the bulge and decided it was something that he needed to discuss with the other man. "So what's with the potbelly fetish?"

"Pardon?"

"His gut," Vernon pointed out gruffly. "The extra fat on him, but only at his middle. What's the deal with that?" He had followed Remus's strict instruction that it not be hit or injured in any way; spanking, gagging, slapping, and most other rough treatment were still fair game, but no one was to get rough with that bulging gut on the boy. It was a rule that all of his clients had followed, though he nearly had trouble keeping Dudley's friends to the rule, cruel as kids could be.

Baffled by Vernon's questions, Remus straightened, his hand absently petting the sweaty skin of Harry's back. "He's pregnant." Wasn't it obvious?

"Pregnant."

"Yes."

The pregnant teen in question had been quietly hunched against the bed, trying to gather enough energy to get back to the comfort of his bed. When the silence between the two men stretched out unbearably, Harry sighed and shook his head. "You might as well explain it to him." And with a lurch, Harry levered himself from his abused knees onto the bed, where he lay on his side to watch, uncomfortably aware of the cum leaking out and making an overall mess of himself and the bed.

"But he's a _boy_ ," Vernon helpfully pointed out, as if that somehow negated what Remus was telling him.

Thankfully, Remus seemed to catch on that this muggle didn't have a damn clue about magic or magic kind despite having had both under his roof for the past 15 years. "That is correct," Remus agreed, speaking slowly as if to someone, well, _slow_. "But wizards are able to carry and bear children of their own when another magical being's seed is, shall we say, _introduced_ to that wizard's system. It gets a bit complicated after that, viability of the sperm, you know, and then there's the magnitude of its magical content, for there needs to be enough of a 'spark' to trigger the wizard's system into creating and maintaining a support system for another living being-"

Harry was pretty exhausted, but it was very entertaining watching Remus give a lecture on magical reproduction to a muggle who was clearly just here for a fuck but was also confused as to why Harry had gotten so 'fat' lately. He would have laughed himself silly if he wasn't intently listening to what precisely NONE of his teachers had thought to mention at all, not once, in any of his classes. Though, with Harry's luck it was probably covered in one of the classes he'd had to miss due to a Life Threatening Event.

Or maybe it was in "Hogwarts, A History" (he had still to read that damn book, after all).

"So what you're telling me," Vernon interrupted Remus, much to his annoyance (and Harry's, as the werewolf was just starting to touch on just how the babies went from being _inside_ the wizards body to being _outside_ and Harry felt that that was information worth having in the near future). "You're telling me that, _inside_ of that _boy_ , there is an _actual living baby_? Not some…" he visibly floundered for a brief moment, "undead _thing_ you freaks wish back to life?"

Appalled, Remus silently mouthed the words 'wish back to life'. The _imagery_ alone made him feel faintly squeamish and unclean - and that was coming from a man who regularly experienced the breaking/reforming of his skeletal structure. Necromancy was as dark as magic came and the thought of practicing it on an _infant_ …

Remus shuddered in revulsion. "…no. It's not," he said in clipped flat tones of disapproval. "What is inside of Harry is _living_ and _beautiful_. It is magical creation at its _best_ and you should be so lucky to even _witness_ it, as very few wizards are able to achieve such a state," he finished tersely, hackles raised by having his pups slandered as some sort of hellish magical craft project.

His pups were a _gift_.

Harry's gaze oscillated between the two, wondering if _this_ would be the magical faux pas that would get his uncle killed.

"So he's got a baby in him."

"Bab _ies_ ," Remus was quick to clarify. "Four."

"… _four_ babies…are inside of him….that… _you_ put there…?" Slowly but surely, Vernon was putting the very large puzzle pieces together, understanding lumbering in its wake. "You impregnated him?"

 _"Yes,"_ Remus bit out with annoyance.

To Harry and Remus's confusion, Vernon hunched over, fisting his cock in a grip so tight it made them wince in sympathy. Vernon breathed raggedly from his bent-over position against the door, a groan sliding from between his teeth. "Oh _god_ ," he panted, staring at Harry's round belly with what could only be _lust_. " _Fuck_ , that's- I've always had something of a pregnancy fetish, but you- you actually _did_ that-" he cut off with another ragged pant. "And the fucking, it doesn't hurt them?"

"No, it doesn't." Remus stared, assessing him, before he came to a decision. "Do you want to feel them?" He had a feeling that Vernon had avoided that bump altogether before now. He suspected the man's feelings had changed quite rapidly in the past few minutes.

"Um-" Harry started, then swallowed whatever protest he would have made at the pointed look Remus shot at him.

Remus dragged the rickety chair out from under Harry's desk and settled into it, angling it to have a good view of the bed. "Go on then." He waved a hand from Vernon to Harry, giving the man his permission. He ignored Harry's nervous fidgeting. The pups were his to do with as he pleased, no matter what Harry seemed to think.

There weren't many steps between the bed and the door, but if felt like it took Vernon forever to reach the bed, his mind in a daze. Once the idea of the freak being impregnated went from fantasy to reality, Vernon had had to rush to stave off his climax. He wasn't a young man anymore and he refused to ruin his night by coming in his pants.

The bed was small, hardly big enough for Harry in his growing state, so Vernon had to awkwardly perch on the edge of the bed, half turned toward the boy where he lay on his side, watching him warily with those big green eyes.

Harry was growing up to be unfairly pretty, if young men could be called pretty (they couldn't, in Vernon's opinion). He was short for his age. Lean and lithe, if you ignored the tremendous belly. A wisp of a boy, really. Almost…delicate. Certainly nothing like Dudley, a strapping lad who was shaping up to be a bull of a young man. It was almost fitting, Vernon thought, for Harry to truly be pregnant. Served him right, being so weak and _womanish_.

And so damn pretty with those big green eyes…

Vernon cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning his attention to Harry's midsection, raking his eyes over the swell of it that Harry's nightshirt stretched around, how the material became snug at the widest curve.

The boy flinched slightly when Vernon reached out without warning to place his hand on it.

Tight skin, warmth, the occasional kick or squirm of growing life. It was exactly what Petunia's bump had felt like when she carried their little Diddykins inside her, though bigger from the bulk of _four_ babies rather than one. So why was it affecting Vernon so _differently?_ What was it about this runty little slut, stuffed full to bursting, that made Vernon's cock so hard?

He rucked up the shirt to fully expose Harry up to his nips. The creamy skin was smooth except for the stretch marks running up and over Harry's belly, shallow grooves etched when the magically-enhanced growth inside had forced the skin to expand faster than the potion's healing component could handle. Angry pink marks spread in chaotic arcs, like dusky lightning across a pale sky.

They were beautiful.

Vernon spent several minutes just tracing them, following one set into the next. He'd hardly touched the boy and his breathing was already labored. Vernon couldn't have explained it if he'd tried, but touching Harry's baby bump was _extremely_ erotic for him. He could do this for hours, only he doubted he could hold back his load long enough for that right now. Maybe some other day, when there wasn't that freak sitting behind him, watching his every move.

On a whim, Vernon leaned down and slowly drew his tongue up one of the thicker marks.

Harry sucked in a shaky breath and squirmed a little.

Cock throbbing, Vernon did it again and again and again, painting groove after groove with spit, making the ones nearest to Vernon almost shine in the weak light from the street lamps. He opened his mouth wide against the belly close to the protruding navel, sucking hard, hard enough that Harry gasped and would have moved away if Vernon didn't have a hand braced on either side of his baby bump, holding him in place. When Vernon pulled away, a large hickey was rising, red with hints of purple where the suction had been stronger.

Vernon's mark.

It marred the chaotic beauty on Harry's skin, but as he stared at the mark, Vernon decided it looked _right_. Though unwillingly, the boy was his. His to house, his to punish, his to fuck _._

His to _mark_.

Driven by an animal need of his own, Vernon couldn't stop himself. He moved across the bump, jumping from one side to the other on a whim, unsatisfied with a mark until it was near purple with its bruising. The gasps and pained whimpers from Harry fell on deaf ears. He was too caught up in marring the taut flesh to care and Remus?

Remus was enjoying the show too much to stop it.

Part of Remus - the territorial animal part - had its proverbial hackles raised at the muggle worshiping and marking what has _his._ But the part of him that _reveled_ in Harry's discomfort decided that what Vernon was doing would cause no harm to his pups.

Let him do as he would to the bitch.

Need eventually won out for Vernon. He had been keyed up for too long. He _needed_ to cum. He surged up, half-kneeling on the bed, looming over Harry as his hand pounded up and down his leaking cock. Precum flew from the tip. Vernon's hand was a blur, squeezing _harder_ , practically wheezing when-

" _Uugggghhhhhh!"_

Hot spurts of cum landed on Harry, nearly all of it streaking across the tortured skin of Harry's swollen belly. Glistening and watery, the cum painted Vernon's hickeys and slid down the massive curve following the pink, grooved stretch marks.

Panting heavily, Vernon snagged Harry by the hair and dragged his face close, forced his cock into Harry's mouth. "Clean me off, slut."

Pinned as he was to Vernon's crotch by the grip on his hair, Harry suckled the fat cock, swallowing around it, every last drop of cum wrung from it by the time Vernon finally pulled away, tucking his softening cock back into his trousers.

But as soon as Vernon had stepped clear of the bed, Remus knelt up onto the bed in his place. Like Vernon, he grabbed Harry by the hair, holding him in place as Remus stripped his cock with near inhuman speed, staring at Harry's puffy lips, the swell of his pups, the mess splattered across Harry's skin. Watching Vernon mark Harry's belly with his seed had been too much for Remus. The wolf under his skin had snarled, his teeth had ached to rend flesh from bone, his cock had hardened, balls heavy with seed to re-mark what was _his._ In no time at all, Remus was shuddering, teeth bared around a deep groan as his cum shot everywhere, painting Harry's face and belly and layering over Vernon's work in a way that said _mine_.

Harry's jaw was slack. It was easy to force his spent cock inside, deep, so deep the tip pushed down Harry's throat. And the little slut? He didn't even fight it, was even suckling at the thick length without a single command to do so. A perfect bitch.

Slowly, Remus pulled out enough to rest the mushroom tip against Harry's lips, the teen's eyes pleasantly glazed as they stared up at him.

"Happy birthday Harry."


End file.
